A roller bearing cage of the general type to which the present invention relates is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,268. In this prior art cage, the protrusions are located inwardly of and spaced from the periphery of the side face. This means that the wear resistibility of the protrusions is rather limited and that the protrusions, due to their comparatively small dimensions, are rather sensitive to the type of burring used in the burring operation required after forming the cage by pressing. There is a risk that the die used during pressing of the protrusions becomes filled with oil and/or impurities, which negatively affects the tolerances of the dimensions of the protrusions. The protrusions are located comparatively far from the axis of the rollers, which negatively affects the capability of the protrusions to retain the rollers, and which requires a comparatively large recess for the protrusions in the rollers. Cages of this type can be made by pressing and stamping of sheet metal blanks.